Professor Layton and the Evil Bees
by dorkyflygonFFNET
Summary: Exactly as the title implies. Alien bees come to Earth, but Professor Layton is too busy screaming at Luke about trivial things to care.


**Author's Notes: SO, before ya'll get mad at me, this is a troll fic me and a friend of mine collaborated on in a writing camp. It had been lying around and collecting dust in my flash drive for a couple years until I uncovered it today. This story is stupid as hell, but enjoy if your into this kind of stuff. I don't own Professor Layton and whatever, don't sue me.**

 **-Flygon**

 **xxxxxx**

"Professor... when are we getting there? To London I mean." A little boy in a blue Newsies cap said a little anxiously to a man in his early thirties sitting right next to him wearing a brown top-hat.

"Quiet, Luke," said the man irritably. "Haven't you heard of silence?"

The boy - Luke - started tearing up. Taking notice of this, the man patted his head gently. "I'm sorry, my boy. It's just...I didn't get much sleep last night..." the professor yawned as if to emphasize his point. "Ever since Flora learned about boy bands, it's been 'One Direction' this and 'Owl City' that. I haven't gotten a wink of rest almost all week."

"Oh! I really like Backstreet Boys! They recently had a reunion tour! I wanted to go, but my mom said I was too young and the tickets were too expensive. I said, maybe, if I clean all the toys..."

"Oh gosh, not you too, Luke. Honestly, m'boy, I don't care."

Luke stopped talking and lowered his eyes. The trees were whirling past them at a great speed. Luke thought about his upcoming trip to London with the Professor. He was grateful to learn architecture from him at such a young age, but didn't realize what it meant.

Early mornings and late nights with a professor who didn't really like little boys. Especially not ones in blue Newsies caps who can't keep their mouth closed _. I could not wait until I was old enough to have my own company and make ALL of the I-phones in the world!_ Luke thought to himself evilly. _And then, the Professor will HAVE to like me then. Oh yes... he'll have no more tea with honey by then..._

"Oh look, we're here!" said the Professor in such a high pitched voice that it caused a few people to wince. His voice wasn't as high as Luke's though as he responded, "Oh yes! Will we go and see the finest collection of tea this side of England has to offer!"

Luke smiled innocently, and politely asked the professor, "Um, Professor, can I make a call? It's my granny...she'd not well."

"Oh, well fine then," the professor waved the boy off and entered the tea-centered building.

Once Luke had finished his call, he entered the building. The professor was on one of the tables, yelling at a group of people huddled in a corner.

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE THE WHOLE REASON THE HONEY BEE POPULATION IS GOING DOWN!"

"Professor!" Luke cried up at him. "If you didn't have honey in your tea, you would be reduced to nothing!"

"SHUT UP, LUKE!"

Luke sighed. This was the fourth time this had happened in the time span of two weeks. Luke didn't even really believe what he was saying, but it was usually the right thing to start to get the professor to calm down.

"Professor, didn't you know bees are actually aliens? The only reason they are here is because they are doing us a favor!"

"Of course, Luke. Duh."

 _I hated when the professor said duh-it made him seem so small and unintelligent._

"Yes, the bees enjoy giving us their honey as long as we use it in are tea. This way they can track us through the little tea-honey censors implanted into our stomachs".

"Why don't we just put some in your tea then?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"This is so stupid, we have to be leaving for London and if we didn't get there in time then the world would be doomed! London is where the bees come down in their spaceship and we had to get there first in order to convince them not to take control of the human race and control the world!" Trying to get the Professor's attention, Luke was jumping up and down, but the professor only kept screaming at the people huddled in the corner. Then suddenly, the news came on.

"HELLOOO, BRITAIN! TODAY'S BREAKING NEWS, THE IMPERIAL PALACE IS BEING INVADED BY BEES AND WHAT RECENT RESEARCH HAS SHOWN, BEES ARE ALSO ALIENS! MORE COMING UP NEXT!" The reporter screamed into his microphone.

"Oh boy..." said Luke as he slowly face-palmed himself. "This is going to be another long Professor Layton game..."


End file.
